la nymphe du temps
by karine.snake
Summary: Découvrant son héritage, Hermione décide de changer le futur en retournant à l'époque des maraudeurs. Bah je suis nul en résumé. FIC TERMINÉE Épilogue si désiré
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous

Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire!

En espérant que cela vous plaira -

-_Rêve d'Hermione_

Et les traductions des mots en latin sont à la fin de la fic en ordre chronologique

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Les jours devenaient des semaines, les semaines devenaient des mois. Des mois de souffrance, de pertes et de pleurs. Les personnes étaient divisées de touts parts, autant en famille qu'en amitié. Il restait des gens qui luttaient, mais pour combien de temps? Les ténèbres frappaient de plus en plus aux portes. On pouvait entendre des cris à chaque coin de rue. L'Ordre se sentait de plus en plus impuissante, car à chaque jour quelqu'un y laissait sa vie. Harry souffrait de la perte de sa famille, Lupin agonisait par la perte de ses amis de toujours. Les Weasleys seniors pleuraient sur la perte de leurs enfants. Hermione passait ses journées, étendue dans un lit à se morfondre de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur à la dernière bataille. En effet, ils avaient échoué d'une certaine façon, en perdant des êtres qu'ils leur étaient chers. Mais un événement allait changer l'enfer de l'époque présent, car cette nuit au Square Grimmaud, Hermione fit un rêve qui bouleversera non seulement sa vie mais la celle des autres.

Hermione se promenait sur un chantier au milieu d'une forêt remplie de cerisiers, dont les fleurs roses pâles flattaient le ciel bleu azur qui contenait aucun nuage. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, elle arriva dans une prairie dont le sol était tapissé de fleurs bleues, mauves et blanches. En avant de la prairie, il y avait de nombreuses plateformes de rochers d'où tombait une source d'eau pure dans un lac transparent. La, se baignaient de magnifiques femmes aux gestes gracieux. Il y en avait qui peignaient les cheveux des autres et les femmes profitaient de la fraîcheur de l'eau en se parlant entre elles. Leurs lèvres rosées remuaient à peine mais une douce voix mélodieuse sortait de leur gorge. Doucement Hermione s'approcha d'une des femmes qui était assise au sol, en cueillant des fleurs pour en faire des couronnes. La dame portait une magnifique robe de couleur violet, qui lui cascadait sur le corps, ondulant sur ses généreuses courbes de femme accomplie. La robe était munie d'une seule bretelle qui retenait la robe au complet. Les cheveux de la femme étaient d'un magnifique bleu aux reflets d'argent. Lorsque la dame remarqua la présence de la jeune fille, Hermione stoppa brusquement d'avancer. Sous l'observation des yeux de couleur mer, l'adolescente sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

-N'est pas peur mon enfant, car l'une des nôtres ne devrait jamais ressentir de la crainte envers nous, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un ravissant sourire.

-Une... une des vôtres ? Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, dit Hermione.

-Tu ne le savais donc pas... Hermione, questionna la femme.

-Je ne sais pas quoi? Qui êtes vous? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom , demanda la jeune fille.

-Comment ne puis-je reconnaître ma propre descendante , questionna-t-elle.

-Votre... votre descendante... non mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste ? demanda Hermione.

-Nous sommes des Nymphes et moi je suis ton ancêtre, ma chère Hermione. Tu possèdes en toi le pouvoir de contrôler le temps. Tu as grandis en sagesse, en beauté, en gentillesse et en force, ma douce enfant. Et mon sang coule dans tes veines. Tu es une nymphe toi aussi Hermione. Et il était grand temps que tu le découvres, lui avoua la déesse.

-Comment ce peut-il que je sois la descendante d'une déesse ? C'est incompréhensible, se dit Hermione, qui en revenait pas.

- Je fus jadis prisonnière de la mauvaise volonté des hommes. Je les détestais tous... sauf un que j'ai appris à aimer avec le temps. Donc je me suis reproduite avec mon époux en héritant de trois enfants magnifiques, mais avec la perte de mon mari, pendant la guerre entre les clans, je perdis deux de mes enfants. Voulant protéger ma dernière progéniture, je la confia à un jeune couple qui s'occupa d'elle comme leur véritable fille... moi j'ai fini par mourir de chagrin, lui conta la femme qui, en expliquant son histoire versa quelque larme des souffrances du passé.

-Donc la jeune enfant continua la chaîne de votre famille en mettant au monde d'autres enfants et ainsi de suite jusqu'à moi ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Oui, mais ce que tu ignores est que tu es la seule à avoir bien fusionné avec mon pouvoir, lui expliqua la femme.

- Alors c'est vrai... je suis une nymphe qui contrôle le temps... alors si je le voulais je pourrais retourner dans le temps et sauver la vie de tous ceux qui me sont chers. Je peux changer ce futur délabré en un futur meilleur, se dit Hermione en creusant déjà un plan pour sauver le monde des sorciers.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites... fais le, lui dit-elle.

-Je... je vous remercie de me l'avoir dit, mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que je n'ai pas seulement fait un rêve ? la questionna Hermione.

-Tiens, prend ce présent, ainsi, tu réaliseras que ce n'était pas seulement un rêve, lui dit la nymphe en lui mettant un collier muni d'un saphir en forme de larme. Le saphir, c'est une pierre céleste, c'est la pierre de l'espérance. Elle symbolise la sagesse, sa vertu est la patience... et je crois que tu possèdes ces qualités, alors j'ai cru bon de te le donner, lui avoua la femme.

-Merci infiniment, lui dit Hermione avec, pour la première fois depuis 1 ans, du bonheur dans les yeux.

-Le jour se lève dans ton monde, tu dois y retourner, lui confia-t-elle.

Elle lui embrassa le front tendrement, ce qui fit fermer les yeux de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux, Hermione se retrouvait dans son lit. Elle toucha son cou et fut soulagée de pouvoir toucher le collier que son ancêtre lui a donné. Elle se leva, enfila un jean noir et mit un top blanc, dont les côtés étaient retenus par des cordes blanches qui se croisaient de haut en bas. Elle prit sa malle et y mit tout ses vêtements, ses produits de beauté, ainsi que ses livres et tous les trucs qu'elle possédait. Elle prit un bout de parchemin avec une plume et de l'encre. Elle écrivit une lettre s'adressant à toutes personnes de l'Ordre du Phœnix et la déposa sur son lit qui était déjà fait par un tour de magie grâce à sa baguette, qu'elle rangea ensuite dans la poche de son derrière de jean. Hermione s'assis sur sa malle, et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches, ferma les yeux et se concentra profondément. Elle pensa à l'époque où elle voulait être transférée. Lorsqu'elle vit l'image parfaitement dans son esprit, elle sentit ses pieds, qui soudainement après avoir flotté dans le vide, retouchèrent le sol dur. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et fut plus qu'excitée en constatant que cela avait fonctionné... elle était dans le temps des Maraudeurs.

En regardant des deux côtés, l'adolescente se releva, pris sa baguette magique et fit soulever sa malle pour se rendre au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. En cours de route elle croisa plusieurs groupes d'élèves qui la regardèrent en se demandant qui elle était. Ne voulant point perdre de temps, Hermione se mit à marcher plus vite. Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione, se retrouvait assise devant le directeur et lui expliquait sa venue dans cette époque. Choquée par la compréhension du directeur, Hermione se prépara dans une chambre vide pour le souper de ce soir.

(Au souper)

-Chers élèves de Poudlard, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons une nouvelle élève de dernière minute. Après quelques questions indispensables, elle fut classée en septième année. Miss Granger ! cria-t-il.

Hermione rentra par les portes de la grande salle à manger. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Plusieurs filles furent surprises de la tenue de la jeune fille, qui portait des vêtements un peu trop avancés sur l'année. Mais les gars, eux, la regardèrent de haut en bas avec des yeux appréciateurs. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le Choixpeau, Hermione le souleva, s'assis sur le tabouret et installa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Hum... une nymphe sorcière ? Que voilà des plus rares et des plus inattendus. Tu proviens du futur par dessus le marché. Moi, mon futur croit bon te placer à Gryffondor et il a raison... Alors ce sera... GRYFFONDOR, hurla-t-il.

Remplis de joie la jeune fille se releva sûre d'elle et se dirigea vers la table qui applaudissait le plus. Elle s'assit entre une fille aux cheveux bruns et un gars aux cheveux blonds.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione, leur dit-elle.

-Oui, nous avions compris toute à l'heure, lui répondit la fille.

Tout de suite après la réponse de la Gryffondore, Hermione ne ressenti rien pour elle qu'une grande colère.

Respire Hermione, ne t'en fait pas, ils ne doivent pas être tous comme elle...

-Ouais, nous prends-tu pour des stupides, la nouvelle ? demanda le garçon à sa gauche.

-Pff... Peut-être pense-t-elle qu'elle est trop bien pour nous, se dit la fille en face d'elle.

Nah, je me suis trompé, ils sont tous pareils.

-Hey les cruches ! Qu'en dites-vous de laisser la nouvelle respirer ? demanda une rousse, qui s'était levée pour venir en aide à Hermione.

-Hey, au cas tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, moi je suis un gars, lui fit remarquer le blond.

-Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, dit la rousse en amenant Hermione loin de ces débiles.

-Merci, beaucoup... euh...

-Ah ? OH OUI! Lily Evans, dit la jeune fille en comprenant où est-ce que la jeune fille voulait en venir. Et voici Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black et James Potter, lui présenta-t-elle les Maraudeurs, lorsqu'elles furent arrivées à leur place.

-Enchantée, leur dit-elle.

-Mademoiselle, s'il vous faut quoi que se soit, vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler, lui conseilla Sirius.

-Savais-tu que quand tu appelles quelqu'un mademoiselle, c'est de l'agression sexuelle, lui répliqua-t-elle.

-Je cherchais juste à être poli, dit-il avec un faux air d'innocent.

-Ouais, ouais, mais moi tu sauras que je ne suis pas née d'hier, lui confia Hermione, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

(Une heure plus tard)

-Hey les tourtereaux, vous avez fini de flirter à tout bout de champs, demanda James, avec un sourire espiègle.

Hermione rougi au cinquième degré, tandis que Sirius lui rendit son sourire. Après le souper, les Maraudeurs et Lily amenèrent Hermione au dortoir des Gryffondors. Un coup installée et prête à dormir, Hermione souhaita bonne nuit à Lily et ne pris pas plus de vingt minutes avant de s'endormir.

(Le lendemain)

Hermione se prépara pour aller à son premier cours, descendit le dortoir des filles et se dirigea à la salle à manger pour aller déjeuner. Après avoir mangé et de s'être rendue à son premier cours, elle s'est assise au plus proche bureau et prépara sa plume, son encre, sa baguette et ses parchemins. Un coup préparée, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un garçon déjà assis de l'autre côté de la rangée. Il avait les cheveux noirs soyeux, et portait l'uniforme des Serpentards. Regardant l'heure sur l'horloge dans le coin, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger... et tu es ? demanda celle-ci

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'adresses la parole? la questionna-t-il.

-Et bien, disons que c'est rare de voir quelqu'un en classe à cette heure, alors j'ai été curieuse de te connaître, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-...Severus... je m'appelle Severus Rogue, lui dit-il.

-Très heureuse de vous connaître, lui avoua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

LUI ! PROFESSEUR ROGUE ? NONNN ...Il n'était pas sensé d'avoir les cheveux gras et tout le reste ?

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à se parler, jusqu'à temps que d'autres élèves commencèrent à envahir la classe.

-Bonjour Mione... cela ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle ainsi ? demanda Lily, qui venait d'arriver dans la classe.

-Non pas du tout, mes amis à mon ancienne école m'appelaient comme cela aussi.

-Ma beauté ! s'écria Sirius lorsqu'il vit Hermione.

-Sirius..., dit Hermione avec un ton d'avertissement.

Les Maraudeurs et Lily s'assirent tous en avant d'Hermione, où est-ce qu'il y avait de la place et placotèrent en attendant le professeur, qui deux minutes après, rentra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour à tous, vous savez les règlements, pour le reste de l'année, donc on va pas s'attarder sur ce sujet. Alors...

-Euh excusez moi, professeur, mais il y a une nouvelle, donc elle ne sait pas les règlements, lui dit Lily.

-5 points de moins à Gryffondor pour m'avoir interrompu et 5 point de moins pour votre manque de débrouillardise pour attendre la fin du cours pour lui apprendre le règlement, lui dit-il.

Les Gryffondors se mirent à rouspéter, en remarquant qu'ils venaient de perdre 10 points à leur premier cours de l'année qui venait à peine de commencer.

-Alors, nous allons enchaîner avec la prise de notes pour le labo du cours prochain, leur dit-il.

Connaissant déjà la potion qu'ils allaient produire la prochaine fois, Hermione passa le cours à regarder les Maraudeurs qui se passaient de temps en temps des notes rigolotes, qui les firent ricaner à voix basse. Hermione sentit son cœur lui serrer lorsqu'elle imagina le sort qui les attendait tous. Décidée et résolue à tout leur dire sur leur futur, Hermione retourna à l'écoute des explications du professeur.

Lorsque le cours de potions fut terminé Hermione poursuivait de près les Maraudeurs qui se dirigeaient à leur prochaine classe, qui était la défense contre les forces du mal. Elle trébucha sur le pied d'une Serpentard aux cheveux noirs accompagnée de deux têtes blondes.

-Tiens mais regardez qui vient de salir mes nouvelles chaussures, dit la fille aux cheveux noirs.

-Allons, allons, Bellatrix, on ne traite pas les nouveaux de la sorte. Bonjour je m'appelle Lucius Malefoy, ravis de vous connaître... Granger, lui dit celui-ci en lui tendant la main, qu'elle refusa catégoriquement.

-Hermione, ça va ? demanda Lily en revenant la chercher.

-Tiens voila la Sang-de-bourbe, dit Lucius avec un sourire méchant.

-Malefoy, si j'étais toi, je ne parlerais pas ainsi devant deux « sang-de-bourbe » armées et en colère, lui conseilla Hermione prête à lui faire ravaler sa langue de vipère.

-Oh alors toi aussi tu es une foutue sang-de-bourbe ? Et bien merci d'avoir évité de contaminer ma main, lui dit-il avec un sourire méprisant.

-Pff, si tu crois te penser marrant ou bien méchant en utilisant le même mot tout le temps et bien excuse-moi de briser ta bulle, mais t'es plate à chier, lui avoua Hermione.

-Rendez-vous en classe Granger, et laisse moi te dire que tu vas regretter cet affront.

-Ouuh ! J'ai peur ! Au secours Lily fait de quoi ! J'ai vraiment peur, dit Hermione avec une voix remplie de sarcasme, qui ne passa pas inaperçue pour personne, ce qui enragea encore plus le trio de Serpentard.

-Aller… Viens Hermione, lui dit Lily en se retenant pour ne pas rire par le petit spectacle qu'elle venait de donner.

(Au cours)

-Hermione a tenue tête à la tête plate, dit Evans aux quatre garçon, qui en entendant cela firent des yeux ronds.

-D'accord silence tout le monde, pour votre premier cours, on va faire des duels pour tester votre savoir en sortilèges. Je vais vous mettre en équipe de deux, je ne veux pas aucune plainte.

-Alors voyons voir... Anna Lewis et Davis Stramp, Remus Lupin et Jade Nickel, Sirius Black et Bellatrix Black... Hermione Granger et Lucius Malefoy. Bon maintenant je vous donne trente minutes pour réviser vos sort.

Lorsque après plusieurs équipes aient passé, se fut le tour à Hermione et Malefoy de monter sur la table de duels. Ils se saluèrent et s'avancèrent chacun de leur côté. Il prirent la position de combat et attendirent le signal du départ.

-Baguette parée, prête ? Allez-y, leur dit leur professeur.

-Expelliarmus ! Cria Malefoy.

-Schermo protettivo ! s'écria Hermione et elle fut recouverte d'un bouclier d'une couleur bleuâtre, qui fit annuler le sort dès qu'il la toucha. Le bouclier se désactiva aussitôt après.

-Pétrificus totalus ! relança Hermione.

-Finite incantatem ! lança Lucius, qui de justesse, réussit à annuler le sort.

-Serpensortia ! dit-il en pensant qu'il allait gagner d'avance.

-Vipéra libera ! hurla Hermione au serpent et il s'effaça comme si il n'avait jamais été là.

-Pasa a ser payaso, baila la chapaleta ! cria Hermione le plus vite qu'elle a pu.

Lucius, ne s'attendait pas à ce que son linge devienne des habits de clown. Son visage se retrouva blanc comme la neige avec une larme d'un côté, un cœur de l'autre et un gros nez rouge. Puis il se mit à danser la claquette. Les autres élèves, qui avaient regardé le duel attentivement, commencèrent à rire au éclat en voyant Malefoy. Hermione le regarda avec un sourire triomphant, elle descendit de la table et rejoignit ses camarades qui la félicitèrent. Lucius était bien plus que décidé de se venger de la Gryffondore.

-Brillant ! Absolument fantastique ! Mais où as-tu appris tout ces sort ? demanda un Remus enthousiasmé.

-Euh... disons que je les ai créé, avoua-t-elle.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Sirius. James, il faut absolument qu'Hermione devienne l'une des nôtres.

-Patmol on ne peut pas, elle ne doit pas être une Animagus, car c'est illégal. Elle ne semble pas être une personne qui désobéit aux règles, conclu James.

-En faite... oui j'en suis une, répliqua Hermione.

-AH OUI ? s'écria Cornedrue choqué de la réponse.

-Tu es quoi ? demanda un Peter intéresser.

-Eh bien..., dit Hermione en regarda Peter incertaine. Elle regarda autour et entraîna les Maraudeurs plus Lily loin des regards. Dans une ancienne classe poussiéreuse, Hermione leur demanda de se reculer et de regarder. Sous les yeux ébahis de ses nouveaux compagnons Hermione se changea en licorne, ce qui enthousiasma Lily. Mais d'autres choses s'ajoutèrent sur son corps : sur son dos deux larges ailes blanches apparurent. Hermione ouvrit les ailes pour les battre et les désengourdir et regarda la troupe d'amis la fixer avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu es un animal mystique et en plus tu as des ailes ? Comment ce fait-il ? questionna Remus.

Comme réponse, Hermione donna un coup de tête sur le côté. Hermione se tourna vers Lily, qui avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles. La licorne ailée s'approcha de la fille et se frotta le museau sur le dessus de ses mains qu'elle serrait ensemble sur sa poitrine. Hermione reprit son apparence et tous ils sortirent de la pièce.

-D'accord, Hermione veux-tu devenir une Maraudeur? demanda Potter.

-Oui bien sûr ! s'exclama de joie Hermione.

-Ah mais avant, trois petites choses... choisi ton surnom, lui demanda Sirius.

-Euh...Fluffy, dit Hermione.

-Fluffy...pelucheuse ? Pourquoi ? questionna Peter

-Bien, parce que mes ailes sont douces comme une peluche, alors je suis pelucheuse, expliqua Hermione. Vous avez un problème contre cela ?

- Non bien sûr que non, c'est parfait, lui avoua Sirius.

-Deuxièmement, dit la phrase magique sur ce bout de parchemin et répète après moi je...

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, coupa Hermione, Remus qui après d'avoir dit la phrase resta perplexe.

-comment le sais-tu ?demanda James avec une regard dangereux.

-Elle doit être une espionne de Tu-sais-qui, chuchota Peter à un Sirius pétrifié.

-Moi si j'étais toi je ne parlerais pas Queudver ! hurla Hermione qui vira rouge de colère en empoignant la robe de sorcier du petit rat.

-Que veux-tu dire ? questionna Lily.

-Je vais tout vous dire, mais je veux que vous me fassiez confiance et je vous promets que je suis de votre côté, expliqua Hermione. Alors peut-on continuer ?

-Non, avant nous voulons des explications, dit Remus, qui fut accompagné par des hochements de tête par ses amis.

-D'accord, mais pas ici, accepta-t-elle.

-Suivez moi j'ai l'endroit parfait, leur indiqua Lily.

(20 minutes après)

-Les toilettes de Mimi... ouais c'est parfait, avoua Hermione. Bien alors assoyez-vous car cela risquerait de prendre du temps.

-Tout commença par Voldemort (le groupe de personnes sursauta), lorsqu'il eu assez de Mangemorts, il recruta un espion... en fait toi Peter et tu as trahis James et Lily en lui disant où il se cachaient. De plus, tu as réussi à faire enfermer Sirius dans la prison d'Azkaban, après lui avoir fait passer sur le dos plusieurs meurtres, y compris le tien. Les seuls qui restaient furent Harry, qui était bébé, et de même le fils de James et de Lily; il avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort (la troupe fit un sursaut) et l'autre qui restait était Remus.

(Une heure après)

-Et voilà, vous s'avez toute l'histoire. En conclusion, si je suis ici, c'est pour changer le futur de mes amis. Et en même temps de pouvoir donner la chance aux sorciers de vivre une vie de bonheur, conclu Hermione.

-Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas… Comment as-tu pu traverser le temps , demanda Remus.

-Euh… eh bien, vous voyez, je euh... en fait...

-Allez t'accouche ! s'écria Peter impatient de savoir son secret, ce qui lui fit gagner un gros coup de coude sur l'épaule.

-Je suis descendante d'une nymphe, avoua-t-elle.

-Une nymphe ? demanda Sirius.

-Une nymphe est une divinité féminine représentée sous les traits d'une jeune fille et personnifiant divers aspects de la nature et autres, expliqua Lily avant qu'Hermione ait pu répondre.

-Je savais que ma Hermione avait quelque chose de divin en elle, dit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

-Alors que comptes-tu faire ? demanda James.

-Je vais tout faire pour que personne et je dis bien personne ne soit victime de la terreur de Voldemort (la troupe fit un sursaut) ARG ! Mais avez-vous fini? Ce n'est qu'un nom insignifiant ! s'énerva Hermione. Bon je disais... ah oui et j'essayerai de le vaincre. Bon en tout cas, est-ce que je peux finir le rituel pour que je fasse partie des Maraudeurs ?

-Oui bien sûr, alors tu redis le mot de passe sur le parchemin, et tu répètes « Moi, Hermione Granger, consente à faire partie, autant que dans les situations difficiles que dans les situations faciles, du groupe des Maraudeurs. Mon nom de code: Fluffy. Que cela soit inscrit à travers les âges. Et sur ce bout de parchemin, je consente à y mettre mes pensées. »

Lorsque Hermione eut fini de dire le texte, elle attendit la dernière question. Tous les Maraudeurs regardaient Sirius étrangement en se demandant comment ce faisait-il qu'il ait une troisième demande.

-Tu portes quoi comme sous-vêtement ? demanda celui-ci avec un sourire taquin.

Dans toute l'école, on a pu entendre le cri de détresse d'un garçon qui essayait d'échapper à sa mort.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬

Voilà le premier chapitre loll!

En espérant que cela vous a plu et que je l'ai fait assez long cette fois lolll…

Je remercies de tout cœur Nanas d'avoir corrigé mon surplus de fautes d'orthographes-

Traductions:

- Schermo protettivo bouclier protecteur

-Vipéra libera vipère dégage

- Pasa a ser paraso, baila la chapaleta devient clown, danse la claquette

Voilà ce n'est pas extra mais c'est cela!

REVIEWS !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde !  
En espérant que vous avez aimé le début, voilà la suite.  
Pour les mots italiens, les traductions son au bas de la page, en ordre chronologique de l'histoire.  
Bonne lecture -  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Profitant d'une poursuite mouvementée à travers toute l'école pour se transformer en rat , Peter pu quitter le château en toute discrétion. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination, il se dirigea vers un homme plutôt séduisant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.

-Maître, j'ai du nouveau, dit-il.

-Tu ferais mieux d'avoir une nouvelle importante à m'annoncer, Pettigrow, car je n'aimerais pas savoir que quelqu'un ait pu te suivre, dit une voit dans un sifflement, qui avait l'air de provenir tout à l'entour de la pièce où ils se trouvaient .

-Il y a une nouvelle élève à l'école, elle est très intelligente, et qui plus est d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Mais, elle n'est pas comme les autres, se dépêcha-t-il sentant la colère monter au visage de Voldemort. Elle vient du futur et elle est la descendante d'une nymphe.

-Une nymphe du futur ? Intéressant... elle pourrait nous être énormément utile, se dit Voldemort. Peter ! Je veux que vous me l'apportiez, toi et les autres mangemorts si besoin est ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

-Oui monsieur, comme vous le voudrez, Dit-il en s'accroupissant sur le sol pour y baiser les pieds de maître.

Arrivé à Poudlard, il chercha Lucius et les autres pour leur expliquer les ordres de Celui-dont on-ne-doir-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Lorsqu'il les trouvère, il leur exposa la situation. Lucius, trouvant alléchante l'idée de tendre un guêpier à la nymphe, alla se positionner avec les autres mangemorts non seulement pour enlever Hermione mais les maraudeurs accompagnés de Lily-la-sang-de-bourbe aussi. Pendant ce temps, Hermione partie à la recherche de Sirius, qui, courant trop vite, avait réussi à la semer. Elle fouilla dans chaque classe vide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un d'autre qui se tenait seul dans l'ombre. Malgré le peu de lumière, Hermione pu reconnaître la personne.

- Severus ? Que fais-tu ici tout seul ? Demanda celle-ci.

- Je réfléchis, lui répondit-il. J'ai reçu une demande de quelqu'un et malgré la tentation de cette situation, je ressens tout de même une certaine hésitation à faire mon choix.

-C'est une invitation pour devenir un partisan de Voldemort ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Fais-tu parti de son cercle ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Jamais ! Jamais je ne voudrais prendre part à ses ambitions sanguinaires ! S'exclama la fille. Dans son élan de colère, ses longs cheveux ondulés changèrent de couleur miel à une couleur bleue nuit.

-Qu... qu'est-ce que cela veut dire au juste, dit-il surpris de voir le changement de la Gryffondor.  
Hermione haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension et fit un léger sursaut en remarquant ses cheveux. Sans trop savoir comment faire, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra simplement pour leur rendre leur couleur originale.

Son regard se fixa ensuite sur Severus. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une main.

-Je suis fatiguée d'expliquer, alors si tu me donnes la main je vais pouvoir te montrer ce que je sais du futur, lui expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Celui-ci, hésitant, pris sa main et attendit. Hermione ferma les yeux et commença à chanter une incantation en latin.

- Che le stelle me vengono in aiuto a potere, mostrare la visione de nostro futuro. Su questo, che le porte dello spazio tempo si aprono !

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de dire les mots, un vent léger se leva puis souffla de plus en plus fort quand tout à coup le mur se fissura devant eux pour en sortir une éblouissante lumière de couleur bleu métallique et argent. La lumière s'approcha d'eux et les enveloppa. La minute ne s'était pas écoulée qu'ils revinrent à leur place, à bout de souffle. Hermione lâcha la main tremblante d'un Severus qui venait de prendre part à des milliers de meurtre autant du côté des moldus que du côté des sorciers. Se sentant désemparé, le jeune Rogue tomba à genoux et mit sa tête entre ses bras étouffant un sanglot d'horreur. Hermione, triste de voir son ancien professeur de potion dans cette position, se mit elle aussi sur ses genoux et l'entoura de ses petits bras. Pour la première fois de sa vie Severus se mit à pleurer.

-Que... que vais-je faire ? Je ne suis pas assez fort pour tenir tête à Voldemort, se dit-il.

- Non, viens de mon côté et je te protégerais également comme tous les autres, lui promis la jeune fille.

- Je... je... d'accord, accepta-t-il.

Lorsque Hermione et Severus quittèrent la vieille salle de classe, chacun partirent de leur côté en se disant au revoir. Quand Hermione se fut isolée, Peter l'aborda et lui demanda de venir prendre l'air avec lui. Lorsqu'ils furent bien éloignés du château, une bande de mangemorts lui sauta dessus l'empêchant de s'enfuire en prenant soin de bien lui tenir les bras. L'un des partisans s'approcha du groupe avec un objet, ils l'empoignèrent tous et en une seconde se retrouvèrent dans une pièce éclairée par des torches aux lueurs vertes. Les mangemorts lancèrent Hermione au sol, celle ci releva difficilement la tête et regarda droit devant elle avec un regard rempli de haine.

- En effet, Peter, tu avais raison, elle est magnifique, dit-il en la regardant avec un sourire en coin.

-Peter ! Tu n'es qu'un traître ! Je pensais que tu changerais de camp avec les informations que je t'avais données. Et toi arrête de me regarder comme cela, face de serpent ! Cracha-t-elle à l'homme en face d'elle.

-Je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu coopères... tu souffriras moins, lui dit Voldemort.

-Et alors ? On s'en fou de ce que tu penses, je ne coopèrerai jamais avec toi, lui répliqua-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase des chuchotements de honte se firent entendre dans la salle. L'homme, enragé qu'elle le donne en spectacle devant tous ses partisans, lui lança un crucio puissant. Mais Hermione ne lui donna pas la satisfaction de crier.

- Amenez ses petits amis ! Commanda Voldemort.

- Quoi ! Non ! Dit Hermione en apercevant sa troupe d'amis rentrer dans la salle tous enchaînés par un sort leur interdisant de s'enfuir.

En entendant son hurlement de protestation, Voldemort afficha un sourire de triomphant.

-Alors tu vas faire tout ce que je te demanderai ? Ou sinon tes amis finiront par mourir, lui dit-il en se rapprochant de son visage.

En colère, Hermione cracha dans la face du sorcier noir, ce qui eut comme résultat de le pousser de plus en plus à bout.

-Crucio ! Cria celui-ci, sous les yeux terrifiés de ses amis qui regardait avec supplice la pauvre fille souffrir le martyre.

Après une bonne minutes de crucio, Hermione tremblait de la tête aux pieds, dans une colère noire. Elle perdit tous ses moyens et se décida à laisser son pouvoir de nymphe prendre le dessus. Le Lord fut surprit de voir les cheveux de la jeunes fille s'assombrirent pour la deuxième fois. Le pouvoir de la fille fut tellement fort que toute sa chevelure se mit à flotter à l'entour d'elle, donnant l'impression qu'elle se trouvait dans l'eau. (N/A: Ceux qui on déjà vu le film Simbad, la légende des sept mers ( l'animation bien sûr) les cheveux sont comme ceux de la déesse du chaos, mais d'une différente couleur) Les autres captifs contemplèrent ce phénomène avec des yeux ahuris.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu vient de réveiller en moi, lui avoua-t-elle.

-Tu crois que tu peux être assez forte pour me battre ? Pff petite sotte, tu n'es qu'une sang-...  
Voldemort fut brutalement coupé, repoussé par une grande force qui émana de la jeune fille.

-La mort t'attend, et je te jure que tu souffriras de tous les tourments que tu as commis et que tu commettras lui dit la nymphe avec un regard sévère.

-Che la barriera della sofferenza appare. Faccio chiamo alla porta dell'inferno! Che le porte si aprono, lo esigo !

Lorsque Hermione eu fini de chanter l'incantation, une brèche se fissura sur le sol, d'où des flammes d'un rouge sang jaillirent en grande force. Un énorme dragon de feu sortit des méandres du sol, il regarda Voldemort, qui cherchait sa baguette. Mais avant de lui laisser faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre, le dragon l'attrapa par un pied, le souleva et en un coup sec le projeta au dessus de sa tête pour l'engloutir. Sa tâche accomplit, il regarda Hermione et les gens à l'entour, puis se retourna d'où il était venu. Lorsque tout fut revenu à la normal, Hermione et ses amis encore sous le choc reprirent le portoloin que les mangemorts avaient laissé tomber avant de prendre la fuite à la vue de la terrible bête du feu. De retour à Poudlard, Hermione n'eu d'autre choix que de dire au revoir à ses amis, sa tâche accomplie.

-Vous allez tous me manquer, dit Hermione les larmes plein les yeux.

Comme guise d'au revoir, Hermione donna à Lily un gros câlin et accorda un bisou sur les joues des maraudeurs. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Sirius, le simple bisou se transforma en une étreinte passionnée. Le cœur d'Hermione s'emplit de bonheur sentant la chaleur de Patmol lui monter dans la poitrine. Hermione mit sa malle à côté d'elle et s'assit par-dessus.

-Ne soyez pas triste... nous nous reverrons... dans un futur heureux, je vous le promets, leur dit Hermione.

Étant en nymphe, Hermione n'eu à se concentrer bien fort pour que son corps et sa malle commencent à disparaître. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes lorsqu'elle eut complètement disparue.

De retour dans son temps, la jeune Nymphe réouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés afin d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Ce qui l'accueillit fut une masse de visages connus qui la regardaient avec de tendres sourires. Heureux par ce qu'Hermione venait de réaliser pour eux tous, Harry la serra dans ses bras dans une étreinte étouffante. Chacun à leur tour, ceux qui avaient retrouvé leur proches qui étaient décédés, l'enlacèrent en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Bientôt Hermione pu sourire de bon cœur accompagnée des rires des autres. Hermione, malgré la foule, remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un de très important pour elle... Sirius. De crainte que quelque chose soit tout de même arriver à Sirius celle-ci demanda où il était passé.

-Ah Sirius ! Il est parti en rendez-vous de travail avec une de ses partenaires, lui dit Remus.

- Ouais d'après moi il est plutôt sorti en amoureux, déclara James.

- Il a beaucoup de travaille à faire ces temps-ci, ajouta Severus.

En effet, les maraudeurs avaient décidé de faire la paix avec Severus à la fin de leur dernière année scolaire. Et chaque année Rogue devenait de plus en plus l'un des leurs. Pendant que les autres donnaient leurs opinions sur le « rendez-vous d'affaire » de Sirius, personne à part de Lily ne s'aperçu qu'Hermione déprimait de plus en plus. Trop concentrés sur leurs arguments, Hermione laissa ses amis pour aller prendre l'air dans le parc.

-Hermione? Ça va ? Demanda la mère d'Harry s'asseyant aux côtés de la jeune nymphe au cœur brisé.

-... oui ...ça va, répondit celle-ci avant de tomber à genoux et d'éclater en sanglots.

Sentant un pincement au cœur, Lily la pris dans ses bras et la berça en lui chantant des chants de musiques sorciers connus. Au bout de quelques minutes Hermione arrêta de pleurer, puis essaya de reprendre son souffle qui lui avait manqué à force de verser des larmes. Une fois calmée, les cheveux d'Hermione reprirent leur douce couleur de miel.

La femme et la jeune fille allèrent pour se remettre debout quand tout à coup elles entendirent des petits « pop » similaires à des transplanages.

-Nous voudrions voir Miss Hermione Granger... s'il vous plait, demanda l'un des hommes.

-C'est moi, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda Hermione en se relevant gracieusement devant une dizaines d'hommes membres du ministère de la magie.

- Restez calme, jeune fille, mais nous vous arrêtons, par l'ordre du ministre Monsieur Fudge, dit l'un d'entre eux.

Avant qu'aucune des deux femme ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, un des chiens de Fudge mit des menottes magiques à l'arrière du dos de la jeune fille, terrifiée. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Lily se précipita dans la chambre d'Hermione où tout le monde jasait encore sur le « cas Sirius »

-Hermione vient de se faire arrêter ! Hurla-t-elle à l'assemblée.

-Quoi ? Mais que dis-tu là ma chérie ? Demanda son mari.

-Des hommes du ministère sont venu sur l'ordre de Fudge pour arrêter Hermione, expliqua-t-elle paniquée.

-D'accord, alors nous allons aller au ministère, dans la pièce où il juge les criminels, dit Dumbledore à l'ordre du phœnix.

-Mais Hermione n'est pas une criminelle ! Alors...

-Ils ne savent pas toute l'histoire et ils le voient d'une autre façon que nous... de plus Fudge a une tête dure comme tout et n'aime pas avouer ses torts expliqua Dumbledore coupant la parole à Lily.

Arrivés au ministères, ils s'assirent tous les uns à côtés des autres, attendant le début du procès de la jeune fille. Quand les juges suprêmes arrivèrent en compagnie de Fudge, ils demandèrent de faire entrer la jeune sorcière. Lorsque les membres de l'Ordre virent Hermione s'avancer entre deux membres du ministère, la tête baissée, ses beaux cheveux miels ondulant doucement devant son visage, ils ressentirent immédiatement une pure tristesse à l'égard de leur jeune sauveuse qui venait à peine de sortir de sa grosse aventure dans le passé. Quand elle fut arrivée au milieu de la salle entourée de gens qui l'observaient attentivement, les juges s'adressèrent à elle sévèrement, la faisant tressaillir.

-Hermione Granger, sorcière donc les parents sont des moldus, 18 ans, êtes vous bien retourné dans le temps ?

-Oui...

-Saviez-vous qu'il y a une loi qui stipule que lorsqu'on traverse le temps il ne faut en aucun cas changer le cours de l'histoire afin de ne pas prendre le risque de basculer l'équilibre ?

-Oui...

-En avez-vous modifié les évènements ?

-Pff question stupide, marmonna Hermione.

-Répondez ! cria l'un des juges.

-Oui...mais..

-Vous connaissiez l'existence de cette loi ! Et vous l'avez pourtant transgressée en toute impunité !

-Oui...mais

-Saviez-vous ce que mérite un tel crime ?

-...non...

-La peine capital, le baisé du détraqueur !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Albus qui se renfrognait de plus en plus à mesure que les juges questionnaient la jeune nymphe sans pour autant lui laisser le temps de se justifier se leva puis avança vers elle.

-arrêtez tout de suite Dumbledore ! Cette action sera infligée avec ou sans votre consentement ! Hurla Cornelius Fudge.

Sur ces mots un détraqueur rentra dans la salle, glaçant le sang de toutes les personnes présentes. Hermione sentit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux à l'approche de la créature. Elle vit les nymphes qui l'observaient en essayant de se consoler les unes aux autres en sachant que leur dernière porteuse du sang de leur ligné allait mourir sans laisser de descendance. Mais une chose lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux... elle ne verrait pas Sirius... son Sirius, sa joie, son bonheur, son seul amour, avant de mourir. Les larmes qui coulaient librement au début se cristallisèrent lorsque le froid qui émanait du détraqueur alla caresser son visage. La créature se rapprocha les lèvres vers la sorcière qui sentait ses forces et tous ses moments de bonheur disparaître pour lui laisser une place vide et froide. Lorsque son âme sortit du corps de la jeune fille, avant que le détraqueur ne puisse l'avaler, Dumbledore lança un patronus qui projeta ce dernier à l'autre bout du tribunal. N'ayant plus le soutien des mains de la créature, Hermione tomba brusquement sur le sol.

A la vue de leur amie étendue sur le sol, son âme flottant au dessus d'elle,Harry et Ron se précipitèrent à ses côtés. Harry s'agenouilla et posa la tête de la jeune nymphe tranquillement sur ses genoux, Ron lui resta assis sur le sol en tenant la main froide et sans pouls d' Hermione. Remus et Severus se précipitèrent à leur tour vers leur jeune amie. Severus prononça une formule magique qui fit retourner l'âme de la fille doucement dans son corps, tandis que Remus sorti un restant de chocolat qui était dans la poche de son vieux jean.(note de creme de moshi : vouaaaiiiii remus chocolat powaaaaaa ! …disolée TT)

-Ah... j'ai mal, je me sens extrêmement faible et j'ai incroyablement froid... cela ne peut être le paradis... marmonna Hermione.

-Non tu n'es pas morte Mione, grâce à Dumbledore qui à arrêté le détraqueur avant qu'il n'aspire ton âme, lui expliqua Harry en chuchotant.

En attendant ces mots, Elle rouvrit ses yeux et constata que tous les membres de l'ordres s'étaient relevés pour l'aider.

-Tiens Hermione, mange ce chocolat, cela t'aideras énormément, lui dit Remus avec un grand sourire sur la face.

-haha... cela n'est pas surprenant que Remus ait toujours du chocolat dans ses poches, ri doucement Hermione, en prenant un petit morceau qu'elle avala en 2 bouchées. Merci Remus.

-Fait plaisir belle Mione.

-Merci aussi à vous aussi... mais ne risquez pas vos vies pour moi, conseilla Hermione à l'ordre.

-tu nous a sauvé la vie toi aussi Hermione, laisse nous te rendre la pareille, dit Madame Weasley, scrutant les membres du camp adverse d'un regard dangereux.

-Expliquez-vous tous ! cria un des juges.

-Chers juges, vous vous apprêtiez à faire une erreur grave en condamnant cette jeune fille. Et de plus, elle n'a pas vraiment désobéi à la loi, car la loi s'adresse à ceux qui utilisent un retourneur de temps, expliqua Dumbledore.

-Mais comment croyez-vous qu'elle a fait pour retourner dans le temps, vieux fou ! s'exclama Fudge.

-Je suis une nymphe... une nymphe qui peut contrôler le temps et de façon à ce que rien de grave n'arrive au continuum espace temps, expliqua-t-elle. Tout ce que j'ai voulu faire c'était changer le futur pour que tout le monde puisse vivre dans le bonheur et non dans la peur. Et j'ai réussi en quelque sorte...

-comment cela en quelque sorte ? demanda un autre juge plus tranquillement qu'au début.

- Eh bien disons qu'il y a toujours des mangemorts qui peuvent blesser les moldus, ou tous ceux qui sont issue de familles moldus. Et il y a peut-être encore d'autres personnes qui ne vivent pas le bonheur que la population sorcière vit, expliqua-t-elle.

- Et es-ce possible de pouvoir y remédier ?

- Il y a un sort que j'ai créée qui pourrait, si vous voulez, vous rapporter tout les mangemorts encore actifs qui inspirent à faire du mal... tout de suite si vous voulez... il me faudrait seulement ma baguette, dit-elle doucement.

Les juges se consultèrent en regardant de temps en temps Hermione qui malgré sa faiblesse du moment, regardait les juge sûre d'elle.

- tu crois en être vraiment capable ?

- Oui sans problème, confirma-t-elle.

- Très bien, nous te laisserons faire à ta guise... si tu réussis tu auras ta liberté.

-Parfait, dit-elle. Cerca, cerca, la mia nuova indagatrice e lo trova tutte le mangiare-morti ancora attivano!

Sur ces mots, un nuage gigantesque se forma autour de sa baguette, pour finalement se diviser en une vingtaine de plus petits qui se dissipèrent. Lorsqu'ils revinrent tous, chaque nuage possédait un mangemort prisonnier de leur force. Après que tout ai été arrangé, Hermione et l'ordre retournèrent au Square Grimault pour aller manger. Hermione décida de ne pas manger en bas avec le reste de peur de croiser Sirius, qui pouvait rentrer d'un moment à l'autre. Trop secouée de ce qu'il lui était arrivé aujourd'hui, elle ne mangea pas grand chose, laissant son assiette pratiquement encore pleine. Ne trouvant plus la vie intéressante depuis qu'elle avait su qu'il y avait une possibilité que Sirius soit amoureux d'une autre fille qu'elle, Hermione décida de se coucher et de ne plus se lever pour aller manger, ni boire jusqu'à ce que la faim ou la soif l'emporte.

-Tout va mal pour moi... se lamenta-t-elle.

Hermione resta dans son lit assise, le dos collé au mur, la tête entre les genoux qu'elle serrait fort contre elle.

Sirius rentra chez lui après la pire journée de travail qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il se rappela qu'Hermione avait du arriver aujourd'hui, de ce fait il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour son arrivée. Quand il passa le seuil de sa porte, il s'attendait à voir une Hermione qui lui aurait sauté au cou, c'est ce qu'il s'était imaginé comme scénario presque toute la journée, mais rien n'arriva.  
Il se dirigea vers le salon, ou les membres de l'ordre parlaient ou bien jouaient aux echecs.

-Bah c'est bien monotone comme soirée... et surtout comme accueil, dit Sirius en chuchotant la fin de sa phrase pour lui tout seul. Où est ma Mione ?

-Ta Mione ? tu vies une double liaison ou quoi ? demanda un Sévérus surprit.

-De quoi une double liaison ? De quoi tu parles ? demanda celui-ci complètement perdu.

-Tu ne sors pas avec ta partenaire en affaire ? demanda un James intrigué.

-C'est quoi que cette question stupide ? vous savez qui est-ce que j'aime, je n'arrête jamais de vous le dire ! s'emporta Sirius.

-Ah ne te fâche pas Patmol, lui dit Remus.

-C'est pas tout cela, où est ma Mione? vous ne m'avez pas répondu tout à l'heure, leur demanda Sirius.

-Elle est dans sa chambre, lui répondit Lily, qui avait la tête accolée sur l'épaule droite de son mari, occupée à jouer avec la cravate de celui-ci.

-Merci, dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour aller rejoindre Hermione dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune nymphe, il frappa attendant une permission d'entrée. Rien. Il retenta le coup mais personne ; alors il prit finalement l'initiative d'ouvrir, inquiet. La vision d'Hermione assise sur son lit, dos au mur et tête entre les genoux, lui fit serrer le cœur.

-Hermione?...dit celui-ci, mais elle ne répondait pas.

-Mione ?... ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, gentiment.

Il entendu un reniflement qui indiquait qu'elle commençait à pleurer.

-Mione ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas ? la questionna-t-il.

Sirius, attristé par le mutisme de la fille retourna sur ses pas pour quitter la chambre.

-Je...

Il s'arrêta sec, quand il entendit Hermione commencer à parler.

-Je, ne suis pas forte... chuchota-t-elle.

-Pardon ? qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Sirius en revenant vers elle, il s'assit et attendit qu'elle continue.

-Je ne suis pas forte moi Sirius ! Et je le suis encore moins quand la personne que j'aime ne m'aime pas en retour ! Je t'aime énormément ! Depuis le jour où je t'ai vue mourir la première fois, je me suis rendue compte queje t'aimais ! Et toi tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ! Ma vie est foutue si ...

Hermione fut coupée par des lèvres qui se jetèrent sur les siennes, dans un baisé profond et plein de sentiments. Lorsqu'il se décolla les lèvres de la fille, juste assez pour pouvoir encore les frôler, il noua ses mains des cheveux de la fille pour pouvoir approfondir le baisé.

- Ma Mione, je suis éperdument tombé amoureux de toi, la première fois que je t'ai vu... j'espère que ce ne sont pas les imbéciles d'en bas qui t'ont racontés que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre que toi... mais c'est pas vrai, c'est toi que j'aime.. ma douce Mione, lui murmura-t-il toujours en lui frôlant les lèvres, ce qui eu pour effet d'animer un vif brasier dans le bas ventre d'Hermione.

Sirius regarda Hermione et vit dans ses yeux un désir profond ; il l'interrogea du regard. Hermione comprit tout de suite et fit le signe approbateur avec sa tête et regarda son amour se lever pour aller fermer la porte. Pour finir il jeta un sort à la porte pour ne pas qu'elle s'ouvre et lança un sort d'insonorisation. (Loll j'imagine que vous savez qu'es qu'ils font, mais la fic est juste classéeT alors pas de chance lol )

Au matin, Hermione se réveilla et leva les yeux pour voir un Sirius toujours endormi à ses côtés, aux anges. Hermione souri à son tour et embrassa tendrement le nombril de Sirius, la couverture s'arrêtant aux hanches puis monta de plus en plus haut en déposant des baisés ici et là jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre sa bouche, qu'elle embrassa doucement. Malheureusement cela ne produit aucun effet sur le bel au bois dormant ; Hermione entreprit alors de changer ses méthodes.

-Sirius ? mon toutou d'amour... réveille-toi... Sirius... SIRIUS !

- hum... quoi t'en veut encore une troisième fois ? questionna-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Non Sirius, je meurt de faim, aller lève toi, habille toi et descend en bas avec moi, dit-elle.

-T'es sûr ? demanda celui-ci

-... De quoi suis-je sûr ? lui demanda-t-elle le visage marquant son incompréhension.

- Que tu veux que je m'habille ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire sexy.

- Sirius... continue comme cela et tu seras privé des caresses pour le reste de l'année, dit-elle avec un air malin.

- Awww , pas juste... dommage pour les caresses, dit-il celui-ci.

Pour revanche Hermione lui lança une oreiller qu'il reçu en plein sur la tête.

-Argg ! nonnnnnnnnn ! j'ai des bosses sur les cheveux ! qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? dit-il en blaguant. Mais Hermione n'était pas certaine qu'il plaisantait vraiment.

Il replaça ses longs cheveux noirs avec un élastique.

- Patmol, mon cher, tu es beau à croquer, se dit-il.

- Et moi ? demandant Hermione en faisant la moue.

- Ah mais toi ma chère tu es magnifique, divine, tu es trop belle pour être vraie, dit-il en l'enlaçant.

- Ok Don Juan, vient mon ventre crie famine, dit-elle.

- Tu veux que je vienne ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire vicieux.

- Mon amour, arrête d'être un pervers un peu, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé dans la salle à manger, ils assirent côte à côté pour pouvoir garder une main l'une contre l'autre.

- Donc, je vois que vous sortez ensemble ? demanda une Lily, toute joyeuse pour son amie.

- Ah bon c'est quand le mariage ? leur demanda James avec un sourire taquin.

- Pour très bientôt, dirent les deux amoureux en même temps.

James en s'attendant pas à cette réponse, s'étouffa avec son café. Lily perça un cri de joie, quand aux autres, ils étaient un peu choqués, à part bien sûr Remus qui avait du se coltiner durant des années les plaintes d'amour de son toutou favoris.

- Bon moi j'y vais, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Tonks, dit Remus en se levant pour sortir de la maison.

- Ouais nous aussi il faut qu'on y aille, dirent Harry et Ron, accompagnés de Ginny, qui tenait la main de Harry.

- Oui et moi j'ai du travail, dit Arthur en sortant.

- Moi je dois aller faire les courses, reprit Molly.

- Moi j'ai de la paperasse à ranger à l'école, avoua Albus

-Moi j'ai un horaire de cours à produire pour l'année prochaine, dit Severus et il sortit.

-Bon ben moi et Lily on va aller faire du ménage à la maison, alors bonne journée mon vieux ! Dit James en guidant Lily qui faisait des au revoir de la main au couple.

-... bon... , on dirait bien que nous sommes que tous les deux... que désire-tu faire mon chéri ? demanda Hermione avec une voix de séductrice dans l'oreille de Patmol.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée, qui plaira à toi et moi pour sûr, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Oh ? et qu'es-ce que c'est au juste ? demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien il faudrait commencer par courir vers la chambre, enlever nos vêtements et..., il lui dit le reste dans l'oreille.

Hermione embrassa le lobe de l'oreille à Sirius comme réponse.

N'entendant pas plus d'instruction, les deux amoureux coururent jusqu'à leur chambre, où ils allaient sans doute passer la journée et la nuit encore dans le lit. Le lendemain matin, le couple fut réveillé par un Harry qui frappait à la porte de toutes ses forces et le plus qu'il pouvait, pour que Sirius et Hermione se lèvent.

-Arg... oui j'ai oublié..., marmonna Sirius.

- Qu'es-ce que tu as oublié ? demanda Hermione en regardant un Sirius, qui avait de la difficulté à se réveiller totalement.

-J'ai promis à mon neveu que l'on passerait la journée ensemble aujourd'hui, dit-il.

- Alors tu devrais te lever, conseilla-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas fâché ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- ...Non... pourquoi le serais-je ? questionna-t-elle avec un regard plus qu'étonné par la question.

- Disons que mes anciennes copines, n'aimaient pas quand je devais aller passer la journée avec mes amis, elles se sentaient seules, abandonnées sans moi... dit-il en pensant la faire rire. Il stoppa sec de rire quand il remarqua qu'il était bien le seul qui se marrait ; il se retourna lentement et fut plus qu'effrayé en apercevant une Hermione verte de jalousie.

-Je n'étais pas fâché... mais là... tu n'étais pas obligé de me comparer à tes anciennes copines ! cria-t-elle les yeux rouge de colère.

-Mais bébé... ne te fâche pas... je... marmonna-t-il avec une expression de peur. Hermione fit du mieux qu'elle pu pour ne pas se mettre à rire mais n'y arriva pas.

-PppppWAahahahahahah !

Sirius fut surprit en entendant le rire d'Hermione.

- Tu n'es pas frustrée ? demanda-t-il avec un regard d'enfant perdu.

- Bien sûr que non, gros bêta, dit-t-elle avec un regard plein d'amour pour son étoile.

- Sirius ! tu t'bouges ? se plaignit Harry

- Oui j'arrive ! hurla-t-il en essayant de mettre son polo par dessus sa tête. En apercevant sa détresse, Hermione l'aida à enfiler son chandail.

- Merci mon cœur, lui dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre pour rejoindre Harry.

- Minute papillon ! dit le parrain en le stoppant avec sa main. Reste ici deux secondes... parfait on peut y aller, dit-il en revenant avec un croissant dans la main.

Hermione sortit de la chambre une heure après que Sirius soit partit. Elle venait de prendre une bonne douche chaude. Pour s'habiller elle mit une chemise blanche avec une longue jupe noire qui descendait parfaitement le long de son corps.

-Ahh... la journée va être longue, décrocha-t-elle dans un baillement.

Pendant que Harry et Sirius faisaient toutes les boutiques amusantes, Sirius décida de poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis hier à son filleul.

-Euh.. Harry.. tu sais... qu'en penserais-tu si je décidais de demander Hermione en mariage ? lui demanda-t-il nerveusement.

-Hein ? ... mais cela serait génial ! pourquoi me le demande-tu ? questionna un Harry plus que curieux.

-Mais c'est parce que c'est ton amie... et moi ton parrain alors... j'ai cru que.. tu sais..., essaya d'expliquer Sirius en se massant la nuque avec sa main.

-Non, je trouve cela parfait, avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

-Alors j'avais pensé d'aller acheter sa bague de fiançailles tout de suite... voudrais-tu m'aider à choisir ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui d'accord, pas de problème, dit Harry heureux de pouvoir aider son parrain.

Après une bonne heure de débat pour choisir la bague parfaite, ils décidèrent de fixer leur choix sur une bague en or nommée solitaire sertie de diamants d'un demi carat. Et pour le mariage il prit une alliance en or avec des diamants tout autour pour un total de 3 carats. il me manque à trouver l'endroit parfait pour lui demander sa main. Donc ils se dirigèrent vers la librairie pour feuilleter sur divers paysages des pays du monde. Sirius s'arrêta net sur une page qui représentait une plage tropicale en mouvement, il regarda le nom de l'endroit, rangea le livre à sa place et retourna avec Harry à la maison.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent Sirius fut prit au dépourvu quand Hermione se jeta dans ses bras. Le choc du geste fit tomber le couple sur le sol, qui furent très vite occupé à s'embrasser avec passion. Après leur douce et fougueuse embrassade, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour aller manger le souper qu'Hermione, Molly, Ginny et Lily avaient préparé. Après le repas Sirius conduisit Hermione dans le salon, il prit un objet et lui lança un sort pour en faire un portoloin. Il prit la main d'Hermione et en deux secondes ils furent transportés sur une plage tropicale étoilée. Hermione l'interrogea du regard et Sirius lui répondit qu'ils étaient sur une des plages de Las palmas. Hermione fit les gros yeux et se retourna vers l'océan en regardant le ciel magnifiquement étoilé. Elle était loin de savoir quelles étaient les intentions de son amoureux.

Sirius se rapprocha d'elle et colla son torse contre son dos, il taquina son cou avec sa bouche, puis fit contourna jeune fille pour arriver en face d'elle. Il approcha ses lèvres lentement vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement, tout en soupirant de bonheur. Lorsqu'il éloigna sa bouche, il se mit sur un genou devant Hermione, celle-ci remarqua son geste et senti son cœur s'accélérer.

-Sirius... je...

-Hermione, un homme pourrait passer d'innombrables vies à essayer de dire ce que je ressent pour toi... Sans toi je ne suis qu'un homme incomplet. Depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te désirer... et non seulement en simple amoureux... mais en couple et en amant pour la vie. Ma tendre et douce amour... veux-tu m'épouser ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de verser de nombreuses larmes de bonheur, elle regarda Sirius avec un énorme sourire.

-Oh oui... lui dit-elle en s'agenouillant et en se jetant dans ses bras.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec de nombreux baisés langoureux, couchés dans le sable. Le couple se retourna vers le ciel, Sirius sur le dos la tête de sa future femme tout contre son torse. Il regarda Hermione avec des étoiles dans les yeux, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti la petite boîte qui contenait la bague de fiançailles. Il la sorti de son boîtier et prit doucement la main d'Hermione, qui le regardait intensément, les pommettes rougies par l'immense bonheur qu'elle ressentait. En la regardant dans les yeux, il lui mit lentement la bague.

-Je t'aime mon amour, lui dit-il.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon Sirius, lui dit-elle.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, il remarquèrent l'assemblée qui les attendait avec des regards remplit d'impatience.

-Eh alors ? demanda James.

-Que s'est-il passé ? questionna Lily.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Harry et ainsi de suite.

Comme réponse le couple fit un sourire et Hermione leva le dos de sa main pour leur montrer sa bague. La troupe se précipitèrent vers eux et les félicitèrent. Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, Sirius et Hermione n'arrêtèrent pas de penser à leur nuit magique, sur ces pensées ils s'endormirent calmement.

(cinquante jour après)

-AHHHHHHH !

- Hermione ! qu'es-ce que tu as ? Ca va ? demanda un Sirius qui s'était précipité dans les toilettes en entendant Hermione hurler.

- C'est fantastique Sirius, je suis enceinte ! cria-t-elle de bonheur.

-Tu... tu es enceinte ? Oh ma Mione ! Dit-il en prenant Hermione dans ses bras et en la faisant tournoyer dans la grande et spacieuse salle de bain.

Après d'avoir fêté l'évènement le couple alla se coucher ( mdr ils font juste cela eux dans la vie )

-Maintenant notre vie de couple est parfaite et complète, lui dit Sirius, qui flattait doucement de sa main le ventre d'Hermione.

FIN

§¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤§  
Voilà Fini ! en espérant que vous avez aimé  
À cause de petit problème, c'est crème de moshi qui a corriger ce chapitre MERCI !  
Creme de moshi : hum disolée de m'incruster mais ce chapitre à été corrigé par mes soins j'y ai mis 3 jours alors lol nan ce n'est pas Nana cette fois ci (je revendique la beta correction de ces 15 pages)  
Comme d'hab certaines fautes ont du me glisser entre les doigts mais j'espère (nan j'espere pas j'en suis sûre lool) vous avoir rendu la tache de lire cette fic plus facile !

Karinesnake: Bah oui lol moi et le français cela fait 2 Hey on ne peut pas être parfait. Pour Nana, il y a eu un problème avec son ordi... pas méchant mais déplaisant donc c'est crème de moshi qui a corrigé ce chapitre MERCI À TOI ! ( je l'aie supplié à genou mdr)

Traductions:  
-Che le stelle me vengono in aiuto a potere, mostrare la visione de nostro futuro. Su questo, che le porte dello spazio tempo si aprono ! **Que les astres me viennent en aide pour pouvoir nous montrer la vision de notre futur. Sur ce, que les portes de l'espace temps s'ouvrent !**

-Che la barriera della sofferenza appare. Faccio chiamo alla porta dell'inferno! Che le porte si aprono e lo esigo ! **Que le portail de la souffrance apparaît. Je fais appelle aux portes de l'enfer ! Que les portes s,ouvrent et je l'exige !**

-Cerca, cerca, la mia nuvola indagatrice e lo trova tutte le mangiare-morti ancora attivano! **cherche, cherche, mon nuage chercheur et retrouve moi tous les mange-morts encore activent !**

Il risque d'y avoir un épilogue ... Si vous êtes gentils lolll... En m'envoyant des Reviews !


End file.
